Welcome To The Academy
by MoonLight514
Summary: A group of nine African teens have to transfer the richest school in the world: Hetalia Academy. Will they be accepted by Hetalia Academy or will they be shunned because of who they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight514: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Michelle skipped down the front yard, toward the mailbox. Once she got there she opened the mailbox and pulled out two envelopes. Closing the mailbox Michelle skipped back to her house humming a little tune. When she got inside Michelle was roughly pushed aside by her sister Bapoto who was being chased by her other sister Samanya.

"Get back here!" Samanya shouted at Bapoto.

"Never!" Bapoto ran around a corner. While her and Samanya were chasing each other, Michelle was falling slowly backwards, when someone caught her by the arm. Michelle looked up at a smiling Gatura, her brother.

"You should probably watch out," Gatura pulled her up.

"Thank you. Why is Samanya chasing Bapoto this time?" Michelle followed Gatura in the kitchen and set the mail down on the counter.

"Bapoto said that Samanya was slow like a snail,"

"Thats it?"

"Yup," Gatura picked up one letter and tore it open.

"Samanya gets mad over the littlest of things,"

"Yeah..." Gatura's eyes went wide as he read the letter.

"Hey, Gatura, why'd you get quiet?" Michelle looked up at Gatura, her eyes full of concern.

"Our school was torn down..." Michelles eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"B-but... are you sure?" She ripped the letter out of Gatura's hands, her eyes running over the paper before she had it in front of her.

_Dear parents/gaurdians of Baobab Highschool student(s),_

_We are sorry to inform you that you're child's/children's current school has been torn down due to its poor state. Hetalia Academy has graciously offered free scholarships to the students of Baobab Highschool. Students need a 3.6 GPA and need to pass the entrance exams with at least a 90. Meals, uniforms and/or any other school supplies will not be given since the scholarship applies only for entrance. The Baobab Highschool uniform is permitted at Hetalia Academy but no other clothing is allowed. If you don't want your child/children to attend Hetalia Academy then this message does not apply to you.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Babobab Highschool  
_"Come on, Snail, your faster tha-hey, what happened?" Bapoto came running into the kitchen but screeched to a halt when she saw the solemn look on Michelle's and Gatura's faces. There were loud foot steps as Samanya came around the corner of the kitchen and smashed into Bapoto's back. Both girls fell to the floor, their limbs tangling around each other making them look like a crumpled piece of paper.

"Owwww..." Samanya groaned, trying -and failing- to get up.

"I-it's h-hard to stay s-sad when something l-like that happens! Ahahahaha!" Gatura stuttered as his body shook with laughter. Michelle joined in on Gatura's contagious laughter.

"Ugh don't laugh at, oww, our pain," Samanya lifted her head slightly, a pained expression on her face then let her head fall backwards. The laughter stopped but a few giggles remained.

"We should help them up," Michelle looked over to the two girls.

"Yeah we should," There was silence for a moment before the two started laughing again, their chuckles attracking the attention of their brother Gupta. Gupta walked in the kitchen, he looked over to Bapoto and Samanya then over to Michelle and Gatura who were still laughing. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Nthanda bumped into Bapoto *giggle*," Michelle held her stomach as she continued laughing.

"And they fell *snicker*," Gatura continued and wiped a tear from his eye. Gupta nodded and walked over to the counter where the letter from Baobab was.

"Okay, _now_ we can help them up." Michelle said as she hooked her arms under Samanya's and pulled her up. Gatura did the same for Bapoto but was having trouble because she was knocked out.

"She's younger than me yet she's so heavy!" Gatura pulled Bapoto harder but with no success.

"Let me try." Samanya siad after getting up with help from Michelle. She walked over to Bapoto and leaned in close to Bapoto's face.

"Bapoto, were playing football," Samanya whispered in her ear. Bapoto's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet.

"Let me play! I promise I won't hog the ball this time!" She looked around the room for the football before a look of confusion washed over her face.

"Where's the football?"

"So, Baobab was torn down?" Everyone turned to Gupta.

"Yeah, we were kind of mourning about it until Samanya and Bapoto kind of ruined it." Gatura said

Gupta nodded then looked over at the counter where the other letter was. He opened it and took out the letter while everyone looked over his shoulder to read it.

_Dear parent's/gaurdian's of Baobab High school student(s),_

_We were sad to hear that your child's/children's school was torn down so we've decided to offer a free scholarship to all the student's of Baobab High school! Although the scholarship is free other stuff is not; the lunch, uniforms, supplies. Other than that Hetalia Academy is a very nice school! We hope you enjoy our spectacular academy!  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Hetalia Academy  
_

"...I'd rather have the letters asking to have our land," Samanya said, lookin warily at the letter.

"But those letters don't know when to stop coming."

The five teens turned around to see their guardian, Subira, Zuri and Kame by her sides.

"What's that your holding?" Subira put down the basket she was holding and took the letter from Gupta. A smile lit up her face as she read the letter.

"Thats so nice of Hetalia Academy." Subira said, handing the letter to Zuri and Kame.

"Whats so nice about it? That were going to a school with a bunch of a spoiled rich kids?" Samanya sucked in air to continue her rant but quickly let it out when Subira held up a finger.

"Its nice that the Academy offered a free scholarship when your school was torn down. And who knows? The children there could be just like you."

"Key word: could," Bapoto whispered tp Samanya. She snickered slighty.

"What do you two think?" Subira turned to Zuri and Kame.

"Its alright, I guess," Kame said with a shrug.

"We can get a better education." Zuri said.

"See? They think its nice," Subira said gesturing to Zuri and Kame.

Samanya scoffed "Whatever." She turned and walked out of the kitchen to the backdoor.

"While your out there tell Osmare and Zola about the school," Subira called out to Samanya. She heard the door slam in response.

"There's something else in the letter." Zuri said, taking a little piece of paper out of the envelope.

Written in swirly cursive it said:

_Welcome to the academy!_

* * *

**Authors note**

**Moonlight514: Sooooo, what do yall think? If you don't like it that's okay as long as I don't have to read about it in the reviews, but if you do like it please tell me cause nice reviews are like cookies, they make me happy!  
**

**Kame-Cameroon  
**

**Gupta-Egypt  
**

**Samanya-Ghana  
**

**Bapoto-Kenya  
**

**Michelle-Seychelles  
**

**Gatura-Uganda  
**

**Zuri-Zimbabwe  
**

**Zola-Botswana  
**

**Osumare-(my oc) South Africa  
**

** ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=hetalia+cameroon#/d3j1qgw**

**Moonlight514: That is the picture that shows what the countries look like. I will put up a description as to what South Africa looks like on my profile. You can kinda say that I just looked them over to decide their personality but I do think that they would kind of act the way I made them to be. Like Cameroon and Zimbabwe, they looked kinda tall to me so I made them the oldest and they both kinda seemed stoic. But me looking them over makes me feel like I'm judging a book by its cover and I hate doing that. And Botswana is, apparently, a boy cause when I first looked at him I thought 'She's has pretty blue eyes' but then I looked at the description and saw that he was a boy I was like 'Oh shit, I thought he was a chick!'. Thats about it so cya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: I don't care about the disclaimer anymore.**

* * *

The next day the teens were stood in silence as they waited for the bus to come pick them up. Zola was the first to break the silence.

"Sooo... we're going to enroll in Hetalia Academy?" The others nodded in response.

"And if we don't get in...?" He asked fiddling with his ponytail.

"Subira said that she would make them let us in if we didn't get in." Zuri said. They all shuddered knowing how violent Subira could be when she got angry.

Finally the bus pulled up and the teens filed on, flashing their bus passes to the driver. Bapoto tapped her fingers along their back of her seat, getting irritated with the growing awkward silence. She slammed her hand against her seat making everyone look up.

"Can we stop this silence? Cuz its starting to get awkward."

"What do you want us to say?" Samanya asked. She, unlike Bapoto, enjoyed the silence and was irritable now that the silence was broken.

"We can talk about what we normally talk about: The shop, what we're making, our pet's anything!" Bapoto glared at Samanya and she glared back.

"You know what? You can shut th-"

"Stop." Zuri said, exhausted from the constant fighting between her sisters.

"She started it!" Bapoto and Samanya yelled in unison.

"I don't care, I don't want to hear it and neither do they. So hush it, okay?" The two were about to tell Zuri to shut up but they saw the look in her eyes and decided against it.

Soon the nine were off the bus and were walking to Hetalia Academy which was four blocks from where they got off.

"What time do we have to be there?" Kame asked Zuri.

"At nine, I think."

"What time is it now?"

"Eight fifty."

They froze in their tracks then with great speed ran off toward the school. Since they were all great runners they made it to the Academy with five minute to spare. _And_ they still had their breath. As the nine teens walked through the school gates the teens gaped at the inside.

A gray stone path led to the enormous main building and branched off in different directions into other equally as large buildings. The building were a cream colored brick and reached up to four stories high. There were even foutains in the front lawn. Two of them on both sides of the lawn.

Could this school get anymore ridiculous?

The sound of heels smacking against stone brought the teens attention to a young Asian woman holding a stack of papers coming from the main building. She stopped in her tracks and looked slightly surprised at the teens.

"Are you the Baobab Highschool students?" The Asian woman asked. They nodded.

"I am Lien. I will be the one to give you your test so if you would please follow me." Lien walked down one of the paths to a building labeled B-2. The teens followed Lein into a large classroom. Once in they sat in the desk's Lien started passing out the entrance exams. To her surprise the teens brought their own supplies so she didn't have to pass out pencils and stuff. Lien sat down at the desk in front of the room and cleared her throat.

"The test I have given out is the Hetalia Academy Entrance Exam. To pass this exam, and be enrolled in Hetalia Academy, you must score a 90 or above. Please do not try to cheat off others or I will give you a zero. You have three hours to test, start...Now!"

**-hetalia-**

Lien looked up from her book. Everyone was finished with the exam except for the girl in the back with her hair pulled back on the top of her head (Bapoto).

"Is everyone done already?"

"Yes!" Five out of nine of the teens called out. In the back Bapoto scribbled down answers faster.

"O-okay then," Lien started picking up the tests. Truth be told she thought they would take longer, taking up the whole three hours, but when she looked up only two hours passed. They must have been done for awhile since the tallest two (Zuri & Kame) were asleep, the boy with the ponytail (Zola) was drawing on the scrap paper Lien handed out, the boy with the shaven head (Gatura) was talking with the boy with the weird hat thing (Gupta). And the girl with the bows in her hair (Michelle) was braiding the braids of the girl with the bandana on (Osumare) and the girl with the black star necklace (Samanya) was staring out the window. Lien stopped at Bapoto's desk.

"You can stay here to-"

"Done!" Bapoto jumped up suddenly and waved her test wildly in the air. Lien, startled, was about to punch her until she realized who she was about to hit.

"Okay," With a shaky hand she grabbed the test from Bapoto, who smiled happily that she finished just in time.

"Please follow me." Lien led the teens out the classroom, to the main building, and to a little room. She put the test into a complicated looking machine and turned to the teens.

"It takes awhile for the test results to come out so you'll have to wait a day for the results. Have a nice day." Lien walked them to the gate and watched as they left.

* * *

"So how was it?" Subira asked as soon as the teens walked through the door.

"The test or the school?" Zuri asked.

"Both,"

"The test was okay, difficult but in challenging type of way. The school was _huge_." Zola said and the others nodded in agreement.

"You should have seen it, it to huge to a whole new level," Gatura replied.

"I bet its amazing. Anyway I made lunch come and eat." Subira gestured to the kitchen and the teens filed in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Hey people I'm back and I have a new chapter for yall! Its hot so I should type this a little faster that way I can be done and won't have to feel the heat from the laptop radiating to my hands. Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

The next day was less tense and for that the teens were grateful. They were all outside today either playing football (soccer) or basking in the warmth of the sun. Everything was going well and was peaceful... Until Bapoto kicked the football and smacked Samanya in the head.

"OW! What the hell were you thinking?!" Samanya yelled, gripping the back of her head as everyone rushed to see if she was okay.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were running faster," Bapoto said nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?!" Samanya turned and glared at her sister. "And are you trying to say I'm _slow_?" she asked acidly.

"Well..."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Samanya ran after Bapoto around the whole perimeter of the yard.

"Should we stop them?" Michelle asked, worriedly, as Samanya tackled Bapoto to the ground.

"We can, but its better for them to resolve their problems together." Zuri said walking over to the large acacia tree behind the house and sat down instantly enjoying the cool shade. She was soon joined by Osumare and Michelle while the other continued their game.

Hissing brought the girl's attention to Osumare's arm where her pet snake, Rudo, was hissing threatiningly.

"Rudo, what's wrong?" Osumare asked comfortingly rubbing the top of his head to calm him down. It didn't work instead he slithered off her arm and toward the side of the house, hiding in the tall grass. Growling was soon heard as Gupta's jackle, Anubis, Kame's lion cub, Kokolo, and Bapoto's cheetah cub, Makena, rose from their spot on a fallen bombax tree and followed after Rudo, staying close to the ground to remain hidden.

It took a while, but the sound of a car caught the teens attention. Even Bapoto and Samanya stopped their fighting long enough to listen to the low purr of the cars engine. They lived pretty far out so hearing a car so close was a suprise to them.

Osumare quickly got up and followed after Rudo.

"Where are you going?" Zuri asked Osumare's fleeting figure.

"I'm gonna see whats got them all riled up, I'll be back." She crouched low to the ground as the sound of the car closer. When she got to the edge of the house she saw Rudo and the others laying low and staying hidden. She reached out to touch Rudo just as a shiney black car rolled up. By the time the car stopped outside in front of the house all the animals were hissing and growling like crazy causing Osumare to get slightly worried. The pets only hissed and growled if there was a threat nearby, so whoever was in that car must be a threat. Osumare was getting up just as the driver walked to the right side of the car and opened the back door. A green eyed blond boy with ginormous eyebrows and a black book bag stumbled out muttering curse words.

A voice called out from inside the car saying: "Arthur, come here so we can finish our... conversation~,"

"Never you bloody frog!"

"You know you want mon amour (my love), Arthur, no need to hide it." A second boy came out the car flipping his long blond hair.

Arthur glared at the second blond, Francis, saying: "Nobody wants your love and I'm not hiding anything!"

"Words,"

"Bloody frog! And where the bloody hell are we?!" Arthur turned his glare to the driver. "Hank, are you sure this is the place?" He looked the house up and down with distaste written all over his face . It was very low class (in his opinion) and looked run down (also in his opinion). It was a two story house which was considerably small though it looked rather homey but that trait was unnoticed by Arthur's judgemental eyes.

"Positive, Master Kirkland." Although there was a hint of doubt in his tone. Arthur looked over to Francis who shrugged in a I-don't-know kind of way.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught Arthur's. He walked toward the right corner of the house ,but didn't get far when an African girl jumped up out of the grass and dashed to the back of the house shouting: "vreemdelinge (Strangers!)!". He was about to run after her when four animals came out of the grass and growled at him. Two were cats (which were bigger than regular cats) one was a dog, and the last was a snake. The four animals growled and hissed at him before turning and going after the African girl.

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked back to Francis and Hank. They looked just as surprised as him if not more.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right place?"

"Well, um, it has the same address as the one I was given, so it must be." Hank replied.

Arthur huffed. Clearly whoever lived here was a loonatic who raised crazy children (who screamed random things) and had strange animals! He didn't care if those children aced their Entrance Exams with high 90's, if they all acted like that they weren't good for the school! But of course it wasn't his decision to see who could and couldn't be admitted into Hetalia Academy, now was it? So the Brit did the only thing he could do; he walked over to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming~!" A voice from inside the house called out. A moment later the door opened revealing a beautiful African woman. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulder to her lower back. Her eyes were a gorgeous dark brown, almost black, that gave her an ominous look. She had a gentle, motherly, smile that showed her bright white teeth. As she gazed down at Arthur, he felt utterly safe and secure, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a lad. Whoever this beautiful woman was she had a motherly aura to her that made Arthur want to curl up in her embrace and never leave.

"Yes?" The lady cocked her head to the side.

Oh, bloody hell. He had just been standing there staring at her, like a git, when he should have introduced himself, like the gentleman he was.

He stammered out a reply. "H-hello, my name is A-Arthur Kirkland. I'm the Hetalia Academy s-student counsil p-president I'm here for the students who applied for Hetalia Academy." Arthur finally tore his gaze from the woman to look behind her into the house. His judgemental eyes were back as he took in the inside of the house. On the wall opposite of him, there was a small TV against it, a small coffee table was rested in front of it. Arthur was puzzled to see instead of couches there were pillows scattered around the coffee table, all in different bright colors.

_What the bloody hell? _He thought _Can they not afford a couch?_

The woman cleared her throat.

"Would you like to come in?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and she spoke with a accent Arthur wasnt familiar with.

"Oh, um, yes of course." He turned to call for Francis. "Come on frog- I mean Francis"

Francis turned away from Hank and their conversation about how to treat a lady when he caught sight of the beautiful African woman. She was gorgeous! He walked up to her and presented a rose (from out of nowhere) to give to her.

"For you my darling, a rose to match your beauty." Francis handed the rose to the woman and took her other hand kissing it. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and this caterpillar eyebrow'd ("Hey!") boy is my associate Arthur. It is my deepest pleasure to meet you," he looked into her eyes and overcome by the feeling of love. Not the kind that he usually gave, but the kind only a mother can give the kind that makes you feel safe and secure and never gives you any kind of doubt.

The woman smiled down at Francis. "I'm pleased to meet you, too. Please come follow me," she gestured for them to follow her inside. Once inside the two boys looked around in disdain though they masked their distaste. They stood there as the woman sat down on one of the pillows.

"Please come sit," she motioned to the pillows. They sat down while looking around some more.

"You have an interesting home miss..." Arthur trailed off as he looked at the woman.

"I didn't tell you my name, did I? Oops, my name is Subira Keita, but please call me Subira." The way she smiled as she ended her sentence made Arthur and Francis want to do anything they could to make her happy.

"You should've seen him, he had the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen," a new voice said. The boys looked up. Nine pairs of eyes looked back at them.

"Daar is hy (There he is.)." Whispered the girl with the bandana to the others. "Kyk na sy wenkbroue (Look at his eyebrows,)," immediately all the teens eyes locked onto Arthur's eyebrows. He flinched when all of them looked at him.

"Almal, stop dit. Sy onbeskof te staar (Everyone, stop it. Its rude to stare.)." Subira said gaining everyones attention.

"Sorry," the teens said before turning around and walking out the back door. Subira scowled when the teens didn't introduce themselves, but her usual smile was soon back in its place.

"So sorry about them, they're shy. Anyway what were you going to say, Arthur?"

"Huh? Oh, I was saying you have an interesting... home."

"Why, thank you, Arthur. If you don't mind my asking, but why are you here?"

"We came to tell you the test results for the students who applied to Hetalia Academy," Arthur reached into his book bag and pulled out nine thin packets then handed them to Subira. "They all passed the entrance exams so all you need to do is sign these then your children will be able to attend Hetalia Academy." He pulled a pen out of a pocket on his book bag then handed it to Subira.

Subira leafed through the packets happy to see her children passed the exam and even happier to see they passed with high nineties. She signed where she needed to and filled in the necessary information about the teens then handed the packets back to Arthur along with his pen.

"Here you go, Arthur. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of?" She asked as Arthur stuffed the packets into his bag.

Arthur pulled out nine pieces of paper then said: "They need to choose their extra classes like choras or band or something like that then you have to mail it to Hetalia Academy to make it official." He handed the papers to Subira. She glanced at the list of classes. Wow, there were tons of extra classes like Home Ec, Computers, Government, even Business Managing.

Was this a high school or a university?

"Well as nice as it was to meet you we have to get moving. You know student council and all." Arthur said looking down at his watch. Truthfully he wanted to get far away from this place before he got some kind of disease from these peasents. Of course he would never say that out loud, that would be rude and gentlemen like him were never rude.

"Oh of course! So sorry for keeping you for so long," Subira stood and made her way over to the front door while the other two followed.

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was my pleasure. Goodbye."

"Till we meet again~."

Subira gave a small wave to the boys before closing the door.

"Are they gone yet?" Whispered Samanya. She and the others were watching the Hetalia Academy students and didn't like what they saw. It was more than obvious that they didn't want anything to do with the teens.

"Yes." Subira scowled slightly.

The teens came and sat in the living room. Subira sat with them.

"They seemed nice, don't you think?" She asked.

"No."

"Not really."

"Your kidding, right?"

* * *

**Moon: holy shizz I finished it... you have no idea how accomplished I feel right now. Anyways, so many apologies for not uploading sooner. You would think I'd update a lot with it being summer and all. But no! I was being lazy cuz I'm a lazy little star fish.**

**... I just called myself a star fish... good Lord there's somethin wrong with me. Anyways I'm gonna start high school soon! Yeah it's gonna suck :D! Lol so cya till I upload next.**


End file.
